Lessons of the Smashers
by ShikiDixi
Summary: Lot's of the smashers have taught me lessons. This a few of them. It may not contain all 38 smashers. - Lin  Sorry about reuploading chp 4-5 I saw a lot of gramatical mistakes
1. Samus

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the smashers**

**IDK I just one day decided that each of the smashers has taught me a valuable lesson in the time I've spent with them. I'll just choose in a random order. BTW, this is by Lin, and the chapters will most of the time barely make it past a couple of pages. **

**In this one I'm in Hylian goddess forme**

…**..o**

**Lessons of the Smashers**

Samus

_Samus taught me about why it's cool to be a girl_

…..o

(Lin's POV)

"I hate being female! What I would give to live as a guy!" I complained as some random hobo winked at me from across the room.

"Why? Being a girl is the ultimate privilege," Samus who was sitting next to me stated.

"How, we have to deal with all sorts of crap everyday of our lives." I complained to her.

"How is that a reason to hate your gender?" the blonde asked.

"It's not my only reason!"

"Then give me at least five more," Samus stated as she took a sip of her ramen, which she'd just ordered.

"Very well, if a girl isn't cute or pretty enough, she **will **be turned down. Girls are the worst bullies to one another, with backbiting and spiteful rumors. We're just assumed weak. We were without rights for the longest time. Girls are the ones who have to carry and give birth to annoying little children. You want anymore, because I have about a thousand more," I realized I'd stood up as I had explained so I stared down at the bounty huntress.

She threw her head back in laughter, "How about you change your mind if I can give you positive versions of each of your reasons, and ones you didn't mention."

"Very well," I snickered, believing she couldn't do it.

"As I said earlier, 'dealing with crap' is no way to hate your gender; both go through 'crap' in their lifetime. If a girl is turned down because of looks, then the boy isn't worth it. If they're a bully to you then do it classic Lin style and give them some smart and snappy reply that will put them down. If you're assumed weak or stupid, surprise them with your hidden knowledge and strength. If you don't want to carry a child around then don't do anything dirty, but most children are born with good intentions, and the mother finds it worth it. How about, girls can have a wider range for singing, or that they can be both strong and incredibly flexible, guys can usually only succeed in strength. Lastly, a girl can wear whatever she wants on a regular basis, she doesn't have to worry about looking weird in a skirt or dress like a guy does," she smirked as she finally ended.

I just gaped at all of her reasons; I guess sometimes I should think on the less pessimistic side of my gender. It was okay to be a girl after all.

…..o

**Was it good? Indeed, for the longest time I thought being a girl was the worst thing that ever happened to me. Samus shone the light on me though, and I don't mind quite so much anymore, it's even enjoyable sometimes. There are far more reasons than this. **

**All you girls out there, I hope this picked up any of your downfallen spirits!**

**K I'm OUT!**


	2. Marth

**Disclaimer: Woo I owns it! In an alternate universe that's seriously messed up! I also don't own the word 'absofruitalicious'**

**WEEEEEEEE, I in Irken forme**

…**..o**

Marth

_Marth taught me to be myself!_

…_..o_

(Lin's POV)

I held a magenta dress with sparkles up to my small frame and smiled, but it was replaced by a deep frown in seconds. I chucked the dress over my shoulder and was surprised to hear, "What the-," it ended with 'hmph'.

I whipped around to see a Marth with a dress for a face. I couldn't stifle a laugh, but suppressed it long enough to realize Marth was in my room.

I summoned the lazer feature** (The one where the spider legs form a square that shoots evil lazerz)** on my PAK and pointed it at the dress-faced man, "Why're you in my room? Explasin yourself!"

The bluenette tossed the dress aside and jumped at the death ray pointed at him, "Um, I heard you were having trouble choosing an outfit for your friend;s party. I came to help."

I retracted the spider legs with a mumbled 'sorry'.

"So, are you?" he repeated.

I sat down in defeat, "Yeah, she's very challenging to choose for."

"Why though? Surely if she's truly your friend, she won't give a damn what you wear," Marth declared. **(A/N: Naughty mouth Marth :P)**

I raised an eye at Marth's choice of words, but replied anyways, "I know, but I don't want her to think I'm a ragdoll… She's more of the girly type herself, and there will be other people…"

"Why are you her friend?" the prince inquired.

"Well, we actually act a lot more alike than you would think. She's naïve and fun to teach. She likes to play all sorts of my favorite games! I could go on for a while but I need to get clothes…" I explained while beginning to stand.

"Well, if you are so alike, then I truly suggest you wear what expresses you. She invited _you_ not someone who's trying to be more like a girl," what he said hit me, and I realized he was right… the first blue moon, Marth was right…

I barely saw him strut out, I was to busy placing on my casual clothes. I smiled at the feet I saw leaving the room.

...o

**Ahh Marth, how could the queen of fashion be so pessimistic about my clothes… I have one twisted imagination.**

**K I'm OUT!**

**Lin**


	3. Kirby

**Disclaimer: I only own the lessons taught!**

**I'm in Irken forme once more!**

**Due to request of an anonomys reviewer! Here's Kirby They Cal Me Mister Kins D! Also I usually don't let Kirby talk, but for this occasion I don't think I have a choice.**

…**..o**

Kirby

_Kirby taught me to never give upon an idea, no matter how frustrating or absurd it gets._

…_..o_

(Lin's POV)

I slammed my heads on the table in front of me. It was morning at the Miracle Manor and everyone was enjoying Gir and Peach's waffles **(A/N: Hey! How'd Gir get into this story?)**. Well except for me; I was working on my latest story idea.

Unfortunately, at every turn there was yet another problem keeping from continuing the plot. I chucked another sheet of my plot book ontothe floor. Luigi quickly picked it up muttering something like, 'Dang authors, think they can do whatever.'

I ignored it and continued to stare intently at my paper. Ichu and Crimson had already finished their chapters, it was now my turn. I was stuck on this horrid spot where Mitchi and Devin get attacked by Thorn.

"Fluff it all!" I squeaked as I slipped off the bench.

I closed my black and white eyes in concentration, not making an effort to get up. After a few minutes I opened them and saw a pair of blue ones staring back at me. I flinched in surprise, then noticed it was only Kirby.

"Something wrong?" the pink star warrior asked in his squeaky voice.

"Aww, gawsh! Nothin's wrong Kirby, my brain's just splodin' from this challenge," I said while feeling my usual urge to eat him come on. **(A/N: Yeah I have this weird thing about eating cute things, Gir and Kirby just barely make it out alive in my presence. Weird right… I'm glad you think so!)**

I jumped to my feet and my black eye twitched in frustration.

"What's this challenge of which you speak?" Kirby rubbed his eye randomly.

"I _cannot_ think of a plotline for my chapter. I think I'll just give up and tell Crimson she can handle it herself…" Kirby looked taken aback by my comment.

"What do you mean give up!" I gave him a questioning look, "How can you give up. I've never given up, and I do things like chase down a galactic evil for freaking strawberry shortcake!" Kirby petted his strawberry shortcake charm.

"Well that's your choice Kirby, mine is to give up on this stupid idea," I said while resting my chin on my arms.

"It is my choice, and it should be yours too! You're an author aren't you?" I nodded awkwardly, "Well I saved my shortcake because I consider it precious, if you thought of a plot then it's like your precious! If you abandon it then not only will you not be able to see its true potential, but you will be putting down your own hope at achieving greatness. Bit by bit you get better, it doesn't take one grand adventure; you need many to truly experience your future!"

On that he casually pattered off as if nothing had happened. I knew exactly what came next in the story then. Once more I smiled after the smasher who had taught me a valuable lesson.

…**..o**

**Hope you liked it! I think I made Kirby pretty ooc though. He was really tough to remember a lesson about! I'll gladly take requests from now on!**

**These are the ones I've already written for:**

**Samus**

**Marth**

**Toon Link**

**Wario**

**Kirby **

**Pit**

**K I'm OUT!**

**Lin**


	4. Captain Falcon

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Request of ultima-owner**

**In Hylian forme**

**I understand Kirby sorta did this, but Marth and Samus were alike too. Also double update because I was late, and because I won't be around tommorrow, probably...**

…**..o**

Captain Falcon

_Captain Falcon taught me about determination, and to always keep practicing._

_...o_

(Lin's POV)

I quickly thrust Fargo forward, purple hair waving in front of my face. Unfortunately, Link, once again, slammed his sword onto mine and it flew away from me. I squeaked as his sword went through me.

"Not again," I sighed and tapped the button next to me. The hologram fizzled out and I was back in the training room. Unlike most of the smashers I didn't brawl very often, so I was training for the tournament early.

I scanned around and was surprised to see Captain Falcon in here too. I casually walked over to the man with the fiery fists. As I approached I continuously heard, "Falcon PAWNCH!"

I watched as he beat the crap out of a steel punching bag. Finally I said, "Why are you training?"

The Blue Falcon driver didn't stop, but he did reply, "Everyone needs to train on a regular basis, Falcon Pawnch!" he smacked it again.

"I don't understand why though. I hate practicing, even for things I want to do…" I watched through my purple locks as the man stopped and turned to me with a slightly sympathetic face.

"Such as training for the tournament, or writing your fanfictions?" Falcon more of stated than asked.

I looked at my feet. Even though I knew that everyone knew about my lack of willpower lately, it was still weird to have told to your face. I then nodded and he gently continued.

"How about I help you with your latest problems," I looked at him with my magenta cat-eyes, a questioning look on my face.

"Let's go spar," I understood, nodded, and walked back to the holographic trainer.

We spent the rest of the day training; somehow Captain Falcon kept my motivation in top condition. I gladly worked on my training the next few days, not faltering in devotion for a moment.

…..o

**Oh ehm geezerz, the irony that this chapter is late to be posted XD.**

**I'm sorry, but Ichu recently developed a love for FusionFall ** and won't get the fawk off the computer.**

**K I'm OUT!**


	5. Wario

**Disclaimer: I only own the lessons and my computer ^^**

**Next chappy! I will always value this one! This one doesn't really matter which forme you see me in.**

**...o**

Wario

_ Wario told me about standing up to people._

...o

(Lin's POV)

I was running as fast as I could, tears streaming from my face as I went along. School had ended moments ago and I was heading back to the Miracle Manor to escape my mean bullies. Today it was the same. Just the same, old nerd mock, it always made me sad.

My head was down so I didn't notice as I rammed into somebody.

"Oh, Lin, it's been a while," I looked up to see Mario's dwarf rival, Wario.

"Oh, sorry, just getting home," I got up and attempted to go off again.

"Hey, wait, are you crying?" the little man asked.

I turned back and explained my situation. Wario replied with his crazy laughter, it made me a little sad that he would laugh at my pain.

"Bullies, huh? Well, I deal with so many haters nearly every day of my life, and after a while, I realized what I should do. Although, I couldn't ever execute it myself, I always planned to bite back at them," I gave him a weird glance and he laughed again, "Not literally, I mean tell them off. Such as if they continue calling you nerd, tell them something like, 'Sure I'm a nerd, but what are your grades like?' If they claim A's then tell them they're like you too, if they don't say anything just walk away with a grin. Of course if you were a villain like me I would suggest laughing at their non-smarts, but I wouldn't suggest it for you little Irken, Hylian, thing."

I smiled at his confusion and thanked the dwarf man, sarcastically for the names and real thanks for the tip, and ran off. I was far more confident about tomorrow.

…..o

**I also know that you must be careful about your word choice, or they may turn on you with force. Most of the time it works though! **

**K I'm OUT!**


	6. Pit

**Disclaimer: I don't own SSBB or Kid Icarus**

**It's mah brothuh**

**In Irken forme**

…**..0**

Pit

_Pit taught me just how good a sibling's company can be_

…_..o_

(Lin's POV)

I chased after my annoying winged brother, "Pit, give it back!"

He'd stolen my DS again, "Why don't you stop playing and get working on your stories then? Maybe I'll give it back then."

I was ticked even farther than I'd been before. I brought out my spider legs and launched myself at him. He quickly took fight and avoided me.

We chased each other around the main hall like this every day. Making our way up and down the spiral staircase, messing up the front door guard's desk, and like right now, usually ended up going out the front door.

I folded up my spider legs and worked them into a jetpack shape. I quickly followed my 'angelic' brother outside.

"Dammit Pit, just give the fawking thing back!"

"No way, sis!"

I bowled him over with a burst of speed and wrenched the DS out of his hand.

"Victory for LIN!" (**A/N: I stole Zim's line! I guess it's just a part of Irken nature)**

"Whatever," Pit got up.

"Great Planet Irk, Pit. You can be such a prick!" I said as I'd realized he'd turned off my game while I was in the middle of walking my Nintendog.

"Haven't you ever wondered what it would be like without your sibling around?" I gave him a weird glance as he said it.

"Maybe," I wondered where this was going.

"How would you like it if your brother left?"

My mismatched eyes widened, "What do you mean?"

"Settled then, I leave Miracle Manor for one day. You won't see hide nor tail of me," with that he walked off.

I don't know why but a devious smile crossed my lips, "Good…"

…..o

Through the rest of the day, nothing went right. Pit was usually in charge of keeping me in check, so without him there hell was loose. I ran through things I shouldn't've, I made things explode, but something was always missing.

After each thing I did wrong, I found myself standing there awkwardly. I realized that without Pit there, there was no fun in making things go wrong.

No thundering voice telling me to stop, no being chased around the house while being threatened. By the time the sun had set I was just laying in my bed. I didn't eat much at dinner and couldn't seem to get to sleep.

I sighed and told myself this should be the best day of my life. I knew _that_ was a lie. I decided to go down to Zim's lab **(A/N: Yes he does have a lab at Miracle Manor)** and see if he needed help.

He was busy fine tuning the handheld atom blaster we'd been making for a while. Said he was fine so I went back to my room. When I got there my SIR unit Chi watched me with concern.

I didn't say anything just hit the sack. I realized that my most favorite time of day was ruined now.

Pit, being his kind brotherly self, always tucked me in at night **(A/N: I'm such a little five year old! I still ask my parents to tuck me n at night!)**. I sat there in my bed until the early hours of the morning. Finally, at about four I unconsciously fell asleep.

I awoke not until 10ish the next day. I jumped to my feet, realizing I didn't have anyone yelling at me. That was the first thing Pit did in the morning, always getting me up at seven o'clock sharp.

I slowly walked down to breakfast, Chi following not too far behind. I didn't really eat, just sat there and played my DS. I eventually finished up my plate and walked up the stairs to the main lobby.

I was greeted with a stolen DS. I smiled as I looked at the thief.

"Pretty dull without me, huh?"

We had our usual chase and I got my DS back outside, again. I looked down at the brother I'd just tackled.

"I missed you, you bastard. I really did," it wasn't long before he got the DS back out of my hand and ordered me to get started on my writing.

I happily scampered up the stairs, my favorite yelling brother behind me.

…..o

**Was it good? Yeah I really would hate it if my real life sibling left. She's so much fun to annoy.**

**Also I really don't know who to do next so if you would be kind enough to offer up some ideas!**

**Lin**


End file.
